Lua Cheia
by Neko Sombria
Summary: [Presente de amigo secreto do Fórum do MDF para Heavens Demon] Apenas porquê a vida é como a lua... é cheia de fases... [Sakura&Syaoran][SONNGFIC][OneShot][UA]


**Presente de amigo secreto para... Heavens Demon, do Fórum do MDF... Feliz Natal... Não sei se isso vai lhe agradar... Mas mesmo assim eu espero que goste... Empaquei há algumas semanas e isso eu fiz com um sorto de criatividade que tive...**

Música: **Lua Cheia - Papas da Língua  
**Casal: **Syaoran e Sakura**

**_Boa Leitura!

* * *

_**

**Lua Cheia**

_Êta vidinha da boa__, que ela me chama_

_Tira uma onda comigo, me leva na boa_

Olho nos olhos dela... Tão profundos.. Tão perfeitos... Tão tranquilos... parecem esbanjar vida... vida que não tenho...

_Cama de gata, parece dona_

_Êta vidinha sacana, ela é à toa..._

Ela sorriu, doce como sempre... Não veria diferença nos sorrisos de outras pessoas, apenas no dela, em especial. Ah! Se pudesse tocar-lhe o rosto... Mas a vida é uma lua... vive cheia de fases... e conhecê-la faz dessa minha melhor fase...

_Ela se amarra__, ela viaja na dela_

_Olha menina danada__, não me dá bola_

Ela pisca, ela sorri... Apenas parece minha... Mas não a conheço... Pelo contrário, a desconheço... Mas quem sabe... Ela é divertida... Mas misteriosa...

_  
Anda comigo__, parece que vai rolar  
Vira essa lua lá fora e ela vai embora..._

- Posso ir com você? – Perguntou ela... Sorrio tranqüilo...

- Claro... Se quiser... – Fala despreocupado... Meu coração aos saltos...

- Preciso ir... – Fala ela... Como se isso nada fosse.

- Mas é cedo... – Falo, argumento...

- Mas preciso fazer algumas coisas... Lugares a ir... Pessoas a conhecer... – E lá se vai ela novamente... Pela rua afora... Imperturbável...

Lua Cheia fica doida, lua Cheia vamos namorar  
Lua Nova vida boa, lua Nova ela quer casar... 

- E se você achasse o cara certo? – Pergunto curioso...

- O que aconteceria? – Ela pergunta inocente... Será que ela é tão boba assim? Tão pura?

- É isso que pergunto...

- Talvez eu casaria... – E se esse cara fosse eu, penso esperançoso... Palavras que nunca direi...

_  
Ela diz que me ama__, mas não pode ficar  
Meus amigos me dizem, ela é estranha_

_  
_- Te amo... mas agora deixa eu dormir... Preciso viajar amanhã... – Ela fala sonolenta.. Que voz doce!

- Por que você não fica? – Pergunto displicente...

- Porque isso é importante para mim... – E ouço o clique do telefone... Meus amigos ainda dizem que ela é... diferente... E eu simplesmente contesto... Não, ela é inocente demais...

_Ela desaparece__ e diz que não vai voltar  
Vira essa lua lá fora e ela me devora...  
_

- Não sei se volto... – Fala ela brincalhona...

- Por que? – Pergunto escondendo meu desespero para mim mesmo...

- Meu pai me quer por lá... Mas nada é certo... – E fico despedaçado novamente...

_  
Êta vidinha da boa__ e ela me chama  
Tira uma onda comigo, me leva na boa_

- Voltei! – Ela fala entusiasmada... – Sentiu minha falta?

- Morri de saudades... – Falo irônico... Escondendo tudo... E ela se limita a sorrir doce...

_Cama de gata__ parece dona  
Êta vidinha sacana e ela é à toa...  
_

- Eu sei que você me ama... – Ela fala despreocupada. Suei frio, mas o sorriso brincalhão dela me alivia...

- Quem disse...? – Pergunto irônico... Ela me dá a língua... Ousada!

_  
Lua Cheia fica doida__... lua Cheia vamos namorar  
Lua Nova vida boa... lua Nova ela quer casar..._

- Syaoran? – Ela me chama. Eu me viro e olho o cara no qual ela está abraçada... Olho confuso...

- Sakura? – E algo dentro de mim se parte com as frases seguintes...

- Lembra quando você me perguntou o que aconteceria se eu achasse o cara certo?

- Claro... – Algo dentro de mim grita, mas isso nunca formará palavras... Aquele choque... Nunca irei esquecer...

- Quero lhe apresentar Yukito Tsukishiro... Yukito... Esse é meu melhor amigo.. Syaoran Li – E eu estou partido com a frase seguinte – Syaoran...

_  
Nanah Nanananah!  
Nanah Nanananah!  
Êta vidinha sacana!..._

- ... Esse é meu noivo... – E eu acabo de perder tudo pelo que lutei... Essa é a fase ruim, na qual te perco... Para um completo estranho...

* * *

Bem... Não vou realmente comentar pois tenho certeza absoluta que esse foi o surto de criatividade mais louco que tive... n.n Eu fiz essa fic em o que... 10 minutos? Eu nem precisei revisar... Não sei se estou acstumada a isso... É presente de amigo secreto para **Heavens Demon** espero que você goste n.n 

Beijos,  
Uchiha A. Daiane


End file.
